


Spain

by supernaynay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted rape happens off-screen, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek's pack takes care of him, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Future Fic, Hugging, Kidnapped Derek, M/M, Mates, No rape happens but it is attempted, Puppy pile, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Some Fluff, Some Sap, Some angst, new Hale Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phone call came in the middle of the night, 3:04 a.m. to be exact. Stiles had trained himself over the years to always answer his phone, especially in the middle of the night. There were only two things it could be, something happened to his dad or it was a pack emergency, either way he knew he wasn’t going back to sleep tonight.</p><p>“Hello”</p><p>“Stiles?” Suddenly Stiles felt like throwing up because there was no way this was a good phone call.</p><p>“Cora? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Derek...he’s...he’s missing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spain

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I wish that I could have come up with a better title for this one. I had a hell of a time ending this one so I apologize if it seems rushed. I've been working on this one for awhile so I'm happy that I was finally able to finish it.

The phone call came in the middle of the night, 3:04 a.m. to be exact. Stiles had trained himself over the years to always answer his phone, especially in the middle of the night. There were only two things it could be, something happened to his dad or it was a pack emergency, either way he knew he wasn’t going back to sleep tonight.

“Hello”

“Stiles?” Suddenly Stiles felt like throwing up because there was no way this was a good phone call.

“Cora? What’s wrong?”

“Derek...he’s...he’s missing.” 

And now he felt his heart stop. “Missing?”

“I just got to Pedraza...to the house and the place is trashed. Stiles the smell...he was terrified...there is blood everywhere and I can smell other wolves.”

Stiles was now up and packing a bag. “Fuck...when was the last time you talked to him?”

“Last week when he got here. He said he would pick me up at the airport today but he didn’t show so I took a cab to the house.”

“I talked to him yesterday so he hasn’t been gone too long.”

“Stiles...I’m freaking out...I can’t…”

“I know...Cor try to stay calm okay. I’m going to figure out how to get a flight there as soon as I can.”

“I’ll set it up.”

“Cora…”

“Don’t argue, I need you here and this is the fastest way. You’ll have a ticket waiting for you at the airport…please.”

“Okay...I’m going to call Chris, Isaac and Jackson to meet us…”

“Stiles just us.” The defiance very evident in her voice.

“Look we don’t know who has him and I know that you and me are totally badass but more than likely we are going to need back up and possibly Chris’ connections. Besides, they can get to you faster than I can to start searching. Please let them help.”

Stiles could actually picture her deflating. “Okay...fine.”

“That’s my girl.”

When they were off the phone he found his passport and finished packing just as his dad walked up the stairs. 

“Stiles? It’s three in the morning. What the hell are you doing?”

“Packing to go to Spain.”

Stiles didn't see the smile appear on John's face. “Did Derek finally ask you to run away with him?”

“What? Dad no...Derek’s...he’s been taken. Cora just got to the house and it’s trashed...there’s blood...I’m on my way to the airport.” He definitely saw the smile leave John's face.

“C’mon I’ll drive you.”

“That’s it?”

John pulled Stiles into a hug. “I can’t and won’t stop you from going after him and I can’t do anything else to help so I’ll drive you.”

“Thanks dad.”

Stiles called Chris from the car so him and Isaac were now on their way to Cora. Jackson was a little harder to convince but he finally agreed by the time Stiles got to the airport.

 

*

 

The flight was long and horrible. Stiles didn’t think there was a way to make a panic attack worse but it turns out that having one on a plane was way worse than any attack he has ever experienced before.

Isaac was waiting for him at the airport and as soon as Stiles was in reach Isaac brought him into a hug.

“Shit did you have a panic attack on the plane?”

“Ya..not a pleasant experience.”

Isaac let him out of the hug but made sure to put his hand on his neck. “I’m not sure if this is going to help but we found Derek.”

“What? Where is he?”

“The house.”

“Wait...Isaac why wouldn’t that help? What happened to him?”

“He was taken by a member of the Oriol Pack.” 

That made Stiles pull away from Isaac to start pacing. “What the fuck? They’ve been allies of the Hales for generations!”

“They have a Peter in their family apparently or something. She took Derek without the rest of them knowing.”

Now Stiles was shaking. “How did she get him without help?”

Isaac got his hand back on Stiles' neck. “She had help, not other members of her pack. We didn’t know the full story by the time I left to come get you but we’re guessing they were Omegas, they’re dead now though so we won’t be getting answers out of them. We do know that she’s been planning it for awhile, she was just waiting for a chance to get to him. Delfina, the Oriol Alpha, showed up at the house as I was leaving, she’s waiting for you.”

“Me, why?”

“She said something about Derek and his pack deciding on the punishment for her pack member. But she specifically wanted to wait for you, I figured it was because you’re his Emissary.”

“Well let’s not keep her waiting. Besides I really need to see Derek.”

“I figured, let’s go.”

As soon as they got to the house Stiles was out of the car and running through the front door, leaving Isaac to get his bags. He was immediately met by Cora.

“Stiles stop.”

“I need to see him.”

“And you will in a minute but you need to know something before you do.”

“Cor please I….” Cora pulled him into a hug.

“She drugged him...she took him to try and get pregnant. She thought having a baby with a wolf that can full shift with the added bonus of being a Hale...she thought she would be rewarded by Delfina.”

Stiles could feel the tears building in his eyes. “Please tell me she didn’t.”

“She didn’t...but it was a close call.”

It was then that Chris came into the room and Cora let go of Stiles. “Stiles, you need to talk to Delfina before you see Derek.”

Stiles rounded on Chris so fast that if you didn’t know better you would have thought he was a wolf. “The hell I do.”

“I know you’re pissed but please just talk to her, let her say what she needs to say to you and then you can go in with Derek for as long as the two of you need. You need to be his Emissary right now and not his best friend.”

Stiles let out a sigh and wiped the tears from his eyes.. “Fine. Let’s get this over with so I can see Derek.”

When they walked into the living room even Stiles could feel the wolves in the room tense up more than they already were as Delfina stood to greet Stiles. He also noticed that Chris was standing next to him with his hand on his gun.

“Emissary Stilinski.”

“Alpha Oriol.”

“I know that you want to be with your mate right now but thank you for giving me a moment of your time.”

Stiles didn’t react to being called Derek’s mate but he did notice the shocked reaction that Isaac and Jackson had. He also noticed the lack of reaction by Cora and Chris. 

“I’m only doing it out of respect for the history the two packs have with each other but please make it quick so that I can see Derek.”

Stiles couldn't help but notice how still Delfina was standing with her head slightly bowed. “Of course. I need you to know that we knew nothing of Marisol’s plans. She has...she has been different since her child died a year ago.”

“Her child...Alpha Oriol if you are going to make excuses for her...I can’t…I can sympathize but...I can’t hear it, not right now.”

Delfina raised her head at that. “No...I’m not making excuses just...I just want you to have all of the facts.”

“Fine, please continue.”

“Marisol’s child died when he was two days old...he was human. She wasn’t with any of our pack when she gave birth, she was in Scotland at the time. She said he was born sick and none of the pack ever detected a lie but some of us always thought something was wrong with her story we just didn’t know what.”

“You think she killed her baby because he was human.”

There was a slight nod of her head. “I do now.”

“I’m sorry for your pack’s loss. Isaac said that you wanted our pack’s input on her punishment. May I ask why?”

“I owe it to Talia. She was one of the best friends I’ve ever had...that a member of my pack did this to a member of the Hale pack...to her child. I can’t decide Marisol’s punishment on this, it needs to come from Derek, from his pack.”

Stiles made sure to keep still. “And if we want her to die.”

The Alpha didn’t even hesitate. “Then she dies.”

“How long do we have to discuss it?”

“As long as you need but I would prefer to handle this as soon as possible to hopefully prevent more conflict within my pack.”

Stiles gave a nod to the Alpha. “Understandable. Do you know how she was able to take Derek?”

“From what we have figured out, she masked her scent along with the Omegas that were helping her. They attacked him with a blade dipped in wolfsbane. My Second is currently trying to get more information from her.”

“Please let us know when you find out more. We’ll be in touch.” 

Delfina nodded and walked to the door. After Chris escorted her to her car and she was out of earshot the pack all started talking at once. Stiles couldn’t even really make out what they were all saying. “Stop...all of you stop.”

“Stiles what are we going to tell her?”

“I don’t know Isaac. I need to talk to Derek first...I need to see him now.”

Before he left the room he turned to Cora and Chris. “We will be talking about the fact that you two weren’t surprised when she called me Derek’s mate.”

 

*

 

Stiles lost track of how long he stood outside the door that Cora had led him to. He was torn between wanting to go in and make sure that Derek was really okay and being too afraid to go in and see that he wasn’t okay at all.

When he finally opened the door and saw Derek curled up in bed, the need to go to him and hold him was overwhelming. But it wasn’t until Derek mumbled his name that Stiles moved. In an instant he was taking his shoes off and curling around Derek’s back.

They laid there for what felt like hours before Derek spoke again. “I’m okay...you know that right?”

Stiles pulled Derek into his chest even tighter. “You were attacked with a blade dipped in wolfsbane and kidnapped to be used as a baby maker, you’re not okay.”

Derek turned so he could bury his face in Stiles’ neck. “Fine...not okay but better now. Having you here helps.”

Stiles took a moment before he responded. “Because I’m your mate or because I’m your best friend and Emissary?”

Derek didn’t even hesitate. “All of the above.”

“Were you planning on telling me?”

“That you’re my best friend and Emissary? Thought you already knew that.” Stiles could hear the smirk in Derek's voice.

Stiles poked him in the ribs. “Don’t be a smart ass. How long have you known? Please tell me it hasn’t been the whole time I’ve known you.”

“Not the whole time...just since...I suspected after my transformation in Mexico but knew for sure after I became an Alpha again.”

“Der that was...you’ve known for sure for almost a year? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were in college...I was trying to be a better Alpha this time...I didn’t want to force you into anything...I didn’t think you felt that way about me. Take your pick.”

Stiles pulled Derek’s face away from his neck so he could look at him. “I understand all your reasons except the last one. I’ve been in love with you for so long...hell my feelings for you was the main reason I broke up with Malia...I thought you knew but weren’t saying anything so it wouldn’t get all weird between us.”

Derek let out a sigh. "Cora and Chris both told me I was being a dumbass about it...I always thought I was imagining it...I was scared to say anything and take the chance of losing you. I figured having you as my best friend and Emissary was already more than I deserved."

"Der you deserve so much more...you deserve everything good. Okay that sounded really cheesy, but I mean it." Stiles couldn’t stop himself from kissing Derek’s forehead.

They laid there just holding each other for what must have been hours before Cora knocked on the door and peeked her head inside. “Hey we made dinner, you guys want to come out and eat with us or you want me to bring you some food?”

Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair and whispered “It’s up to you.”

“Let’s go eat with them, Isaac and Jackson are freaking out. We’ll all feel better once they see that I’m doing better than when they found me.”

Derek was right, everyone was calmer once they were all in the same room and they could see that Derek was better.

Stiles waited until everyone was done eating before bringing up the subject that no one wanted to talk about. “We need to decide what we are going to tell Delfina.”

Jackson was the first to speak up. “I know Delfina said that they would kill her if that’s what you wanted but you’re not going to do that are you?”

Derek looked at Stiles in shock. “You asked about killing her?”

Stiles hand immediately went to the back of Derek’s neck. “I wanted to see how serious they were about making this right. I never actually intended for her to die.”

Chris of course already had a solution. “I don’t suggest taking her to Eichen House, it’s too far and having her the same place as Peter makes me nervous. There is a place similar to it in Germany that I know is secure that we could take her to.”

Derek nodded. “That works for me if the majority of you agree.”

Isaac had been anxious since the conversation had started. “It sounds good to me...but Derek...why are you letting us have a say in the decision? Stiles and Cora I get, even Chris since he’s been your ally for so long now, but....Jackson and I aren’t pack anymore...we left.”

Stiles was the one to answer. “You are pack.” Jackson and Isaac both looked genuinely shocked. “It’s my fault that we haven’t talked to you about it. When Derek became an Alpha again, you were both there, in the pack bond, I thought that we should give you a chance to come back on your own. Neither of us wanted to force either of you to come home.”

Jackson looked like he was on the verge of tears. “I felt it...I thought that you didn’t want me back...I thought…”

Stiles was out of his seat and pulling Jackson into a hug before he could even finish. “Shit I’m sorry Jax, of course we want you back...it really was about not forcing you to come back to Beacon Hills. Crap that is why you fought me on coming here to help isn’t it?”

“Yeah I thought that you were only calling me because you needed something.”

Derek was then up and pulling Isaac and Cora around Jackson and Stiles. “It’s my fault...I’m the Alpha, I should have talked to you instead of waiting for you to come to us. Shit I was trying to be a better Alpha this time around and still fucked it up.”

Isaac was the one to speak up. “How about we just agree that we’re all a little at fault and leave it at that.”

Chris quickly took a couple of pictures of the group hug with his phone and quietly left the house to leave the newly reformed pack to bond while he checked the perimeter. He came back to the pack piled up together surrounding Derek on the family room floor watching a movie.

 

*

 

When Stiles finally woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of Isaac and Derek making breakfast while Jackson and Cora arm wrestled at the table. Chris was snickering into his coffee as he watched Cora toying with Jackson.

He couldn’t stop himself from walking up behind Derek and wrapping his arms around his waist while kissing the back of his neck.

Cora took it upon herself to be the annoying little sister. “Ugh you two are already gross.”

Derek didn’t even look up from the pancakes that he was making. “Better get use to it. I plan on us being worse than mom and dad were.”

Cora instantly replied “I want my own house.”

Derek smirked and said. “That can be arranged because I definitely don’t want to see all the grossness of you and Jackson.”

Jackson’s elbow slipped and he fell out of his chair. “What? We aren’t...nothing has...what?”

Cora just stood up with her arms above her head. “Hell yeah, I won!”

Chris was now laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. Isaac was laughing and trying not to drop the eggs. Stiles buried his face in Derek’s neck and said “Oh my god, our family is so weird.”

 

*

 

The call from Delfina came about two hours after they were done with breakfast. They had all decided that it was better for Chris to take the call to act as a mediator. 

“Marisol apparently had the help of the Emissary of a rival of the Oriol pack, gave her the names of the Omegas and the knife. Delfina thinks they were hoping to start a war between your pack and hers as a distraction, giving them a chance to try and take out Delfina and take her territory.”

“Do they know where the Emissary is now?”

“No. She is going to have her Second start the search as soon as Marisol is relocated. They seemed relieved with the suggestion of Germany so I’ll make the arrangements if that is still what you want.”

Derek nodded “I think it’s the right thing to do. Who is going to be taking her?”

“I volunteered to go obviously, Delfina would like her Second to come along, and I thought I would take Isaac with me if you’re all good with that.”

“Yeah I’ll go as long as Derek and Stiles are okay with it. I know Chris the best so if something starts to go wrong I’ll pick up on his signs the fastest.”

Stiles and Derek nodded at each other before Stiles spoke. “That’s a good idea but just to make sure there is no more confusion, Isaac you’ll be going as Derek’s Second.” Isaac looked shocked. “We’ve talked about it a lot and yes technically Jackson was his first Beta but you’ve spent the most time with him and you two have more trust between you. It’s not that we don’t trust you Jax, it’s just, they have more…”

Jackson finished for him. “History. I get it and it makes sense. No offense taken and honestly I don’t know if I’d be up for it anyway since I’ve never really been in a pack before.”

Chris stood to leave the room. “I’m going to go make the calls and get the transfer set up.”

Derek shifted around a bit nervous to bring up the next subject. “Stiles and I have been talking...after all of the confusion about...we wanted to do this for awhile but…oh hell with it, we want to live together as a pack. I’m not saying full time, yes that is aimed at you Cora. Just we want us to take some time to bond and get to know each other again.”

Stiles kept going for Derek before he got too agitated. “We’re not asking anyone to come back to Beacon Hills, we were thinking about moving to England.”

Cora asked “The Hale land in Essex?”

“Yep, it was in the hands of a distant relative until recently. When we contacted her she said it belonged to Derek anyway since he is now the Hale Alpha. She signed it over and now it’s ours if you would all like to live there.”

Isaac was looking at Stiles with disbelief. “What about your dad and Scott? You’re willing to leave them for us?”

Stiles didn’t even hesitate in his answer. “Yes I am but I’m hoping that I don’t have to leave my dad. He’s retiring at the end of the year and we’re hoping that he’ll come with us. I’m finally done with school and can work from anywhere, in fact living in Europe will probably be better for me work wise, you know with all the magical history and artifacts and everything.”

This time is was Jackson who spoke up. “You’re not really answering the Scott question Stilinski.”

Stiles sighed. “Look things have been different between me and Scott since I became Derek’s Emissary. Not bad, but not the same as before. Hell it really hasn’t been the same since...it’s just Beacon Hills is Scott’s territory now and I haven’t felt like I belong there in a long time. We all have a fuck ton of crappy history in Beacon Hills and I think...we think that a fresh start is a good idea. Obviously, we won’t force it on you but we would like you to really think about it.”

Cora asked “Can I really have my own house?”

Derek couldn’t help but laugh. “Yep, there’s plenty of land. There is already a big main house, it’ll take me awhile to build you your own place but I will do it if that’s what you want. I already planned on building one for John if he comes with us. You too Isaac if you want. Jackson you’re obviously going to shack up with my little sister so you don’t need your own place.”

Jackson went completely pale and Cora just laughed.

Stiles could see the tension in Isaac’s shoulders so he got up and brought him into a hug. “We’re not asking you to leave Chris, we’re just asking you to stay with us at least part of the time and he is welcome anytime. We know that you consider him family and we all know how precious that is.” Isaac couldn’t bring himself to do more than nod into Stiles’ neck.

“So big bro what’s the timeline on this move?”

“We would like everyone to be there in a month or two. We have to go back to Beacon Hills and pack up Stiles’ things and talk to John. We’d like all of you there at least through the New Year, after that we’d want you home for at least a month every couple of months.”

Siles let go of Isaac and broke in. “It would obviously be better for all of us if we were together as much as possible but we know it’s probably going to take time for everyone to get comfortable with that.”

 

*

 

After Chris and Isaac got back from taking Marisol to Germany, Chris left to help find the Emissary that had set the whole chain of events in motion. 

The pack stayed in Spain for another couple of weeks before going their separate ways. Cora went back to South America to pack up her things, Isaac went to France to do the same. 

Jackson went back to England to tell his parents what was going on only to find that they had left for vacation without telling him. Derek sent him a set of keys and directions to the new house, instructions on which rooms he absolutely could not claim as his own, and asked him to have the kitchen fully stocked by the time that he and Stiles arrived.

Derek and Stiles went to California to pack and talk to John about moving with them. “So Derek is not only asking you to run away with him but me too?’

“Dad nobody believes me when I tell them that I got my sense of humor from you.”

 

*

 

By the time the end of summer arrived the whole pack, except for John, were in England. They even had a new member. Jackson had called Derek about a week after he got to the house to ask him and Stiles to bring Danny into the pack. 

John ended up retiring right after Thanksgiving and was with them a week before Christmas.

Cora stayed until almost the end of January before getting antsy and needing to travel. She was back by St. Patrick’s Day but Jackson was a horrible grump the entire time she was gone.

Isaac split his time between England and France but spent most of it in England since Chris travelled so much.

By the end of the next summer, Derek almost had John’s house built when Ethan showed up. He had heard that the Hale pack was there and came to talk to Derek about joining his pack. Derek and Stiles’ left it up to a pack vote due to their history with Ethan. It had to be unanimous and it was.

Cora took off again every couple of months for at least a few weeks but now she took Jackson with her.

Scott had a hard time letting everyone go but after his pack came for a visit their first full summer in England. He could sense just how happy Derek’s pack was, Derek especially, and knew then that them being in England was what was best for everyone but Derek and Stiles most of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Chris and Delfina's Second totally found the Emissary by the way but I couldn't decide what happened when they did so I left it out. 
> 
> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek (Coldflash is gaining on them but shh don’t tell my boys). Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
